Operation Squall
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: Squall's been acting like his old self again! Oh no! So the others must help him. r&r =)


OPERATION SQUALL  
  
Squall hasn't been acting like himself lately, well, actually he has, but his old self. He's been drifting farer and farer everyday, and he's shutting himself from the outside world again. At first the others didn't really noticed but now the "whatever's" have been heard more often and Squall hasn't been a fun person to be with so far.   
  
What happened you ask? Well, this has been starting ever since Rinoa decided to go back to visit Timber for awhile. She was going to come back anytime , but still, Squall was found moping around Garden and not caring.  
  
"Have you guys seen Squall lately? Something's wrong with him." Quistis said worriedly  
  
"Don't worry, the poor boy just misses Rinoa." Irvine reassured everyone  
  
"Well, she better come back fast, Squall's acting just like he was before, and frankly the old Squall scares me." Zell whimpers  
  
"Yeah, he's been so cold and emotionless, it gives me goose bumps." Selphie shivers and rubs her arms, " Why, when I told him about the story I read about the poor chocobos that were abandoned, he just said, "whatever," I mean, think about it, those poor chocobos, all alone…that's so sad!" Selphie exclaimed  
  
"Well, I'm sure, they're going to be alright Selphie, but that's what I'm talking about, we need to do something about Squall." Quistis stated  
  
"What can we do?" Irvine asked  
  
"We'll help him take his mind off Rinoa, and have emotions again." Quistis smiled, now with a plan forming quickly in her mind, "Guys, get ready for: Operation Squall…"  
  
"Squaaaaaaaaaaaaall!!!" Zell yelled as he was running toward him. Zell stopped as he reached Squall and rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath, "I, um, kinda left the Training Center door opened, and, um, now, some T-Rexaurs are running loose around Garden."  
  
"Whatever." Squall replied  
  
"B-but, don't you care? It's dangerous, people might get hurt!" Zell stuttered  
  
In the background you can hear people yelling, "AHH! T-Rexaurs!" "Run for your lives!" and, "We're DOOOOMED!!!"   
  
Squall shook his head at all this, "Not really," and walked away.  
  
Zell mumbled and crossed his arms as he mimicked Squall, "Not really, he says."   
"Well, did it work?" Selphie asked  
  
"No."   
  
"We'll have to keep trying, Selphie? You know what to do." Quistis instructed  
  
"Right." Selphie nodded and gave a salute  
  
Squall was in his room, when Selphie rushed in…  
  
"Squaaaaaaall!" Selphie bawled. Squall raised an eyebrow  
  
"Irvy, *sniff* Irvy, told me he was…gay!" Selphie sobbed into Squall's shoulder  
  
That shocked Squall a bit but, "Um, whatever…"  
  
"Whatever?!? He's gay Squall! *sob* I thought he loved me!" Selphie wailed  
  
'I'll never look at Irvine the same again.' Squall thought to himself, "…uh…"  
  
Selphie muttered, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I know," and walked off, "It's didn't work." She told her friends.  
  
"Ok, I got Seifer to help, that ought to do something." Quistis replied  
  
Seifer and his posse met Squall in the halls, "Well, if it isn't puberty boy." Seifer smirked  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You want to know what we think? Tell'em Raijin."  
  
"Seifer thinks that Griever is a wuss, ya'know." Raijin stated  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"CHAIN, STUPID." Fujin said  
  
"Yeah, even a Carbuncle can beat your Griever." Seifer laughed and walked away with his posse.  
  
Squall's left eye twitched and he managed to sputter, "W-whatever."  
  
"Good, he's starting to get angry, Zell, it's your turn." Quistis informed him  
  
"Squall, I was playing around in your room, and then I saw your gunblade just leaning against the wall, so I thought, 'Hey, Squall won't mind if I tried it,' so I was swinging it around and heh, the blade broke in half, so I tried to superglue it back together, but, now it's all sticky, and, now this is funny, I accidentally pushed the trigger and, um, now there's a hole in your wall." Zell explained while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Squall's eye began to twitch even more and he was shaking a bit, "W-wha-whatev-er." He turned and went back to his dorm room.  
  
"Yea, alright! Who da man?" Zell cheered  
  
"Oh yeah, I bet I can do better." Irvine grinned  
  
"What? Come on, he was twitching and shaking all over." Zell exclaimed  
  
"Guys, this isn't competition, we're trying to help Squall. But that was good thinking Zell, I liked your story. " Quistis said   
  
"But I didn't make it up." Zell told everyone  
  
"You mean you really did do all that?" Selphie asked  
  
"Yeah, and I really did forget to shut the Training Center's door."  
  
"No wonder there was T-Rexaurs running around." Selphie said thoughtfully  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm gonna be the one to break Squall down." Irvine chuckled  
  
Squall was examining the hole in his wall, when someone was knocking on his door. "Yes?"  
  
"Hey man." Irvine said as he walked in  
  
"What?" Squall asked uneasily, remembering the conversation he had with Selphie earlier.  
  
"Well, ever since I saw you, I knew you were the guy for me Squall, and I'm not sure if you heard it yet but, I'm not into girls any more, so…"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Squall's words could be heard all over Garden  
  
"Ok, ok, I was just wondering." Irvine said as he backed away, "Are you sure, you won't give me a chance?"  
  
"OUT!!!"  
  
Irvine smirked and whispered quietly to himself, "Irvine, you've done it again."  
  
"Great, now this is our last plan, if this doesn't work, I don't know what will." Quistis told everyone, she looked at Fujin who was dressed up as Rinoa, "You ready?"  
  
Fujin rolled her eyes, "OWE, BIG TIME."  
  
"Yes, we owe you big time, ok, let's do this." Quistis said  
  
'Rinoa will be back, Rinoa will be back, Rinoa will be back…' Squall thought to himself  
  
"Squall? Guess what?" Quistis asked  
  
"What?"   
  
"Rinoa's back!" Quistis yelled as Fujin entered the room.  
  
"R-Rinoa?" Squall could hardly hold his excitement back as he jumped up and hugged Fujin.  
  
"CAN'T…BREATH." Fujin gasped  
  
"Squall?" Squall looked up to see the real Rinoa  
  
"Huh? B-but, who's this?" Squall asked  
  
"What are you doing with Fujin?" Rinoa asked more angrily  
  
"F-Fujin? Rinoa wait? It's all a misunderstanding!" Squall chased Rinoa out of the room as Fujin tried to catch her breath, and Quistis stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Squall!" Rinoa shouted  
  
"Rinoa just listen! Watch out! There's a T-Rexaur behind you!" Squall yelled  
  
"Don't be silly Squall, what's a T-Rexaur doing in the hall- Ahhh!"   
  
Luckily Squall pushed Rinoa out of the way before she could be attacked, but unluckily Squall was attacked instead, and since Zell broke his gunblade, he couldn't defend himself. Now Squall in is the Infirmary…  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, Quistis told me everything, are you feeling better now?" Rinoa asked Squall who is all bandaged up, lying in a bed.  
  
"I'm just glad you're back." Squall smiled weakly  
  
"Hey Squall, we're all very sorry." Selphie said as everyone else walked in  
  
"That's ok, I know you guys were just trying to help, Selphie, I'm sorry about those chocobos, and maybe you should find another boyfriend, who's NOT gay. Irvine, stay away from me! Zell never touch anything again! Raijin, Griever is NOT a wuss. Fuijin, my chain is NOT stupid, also, I'm sorry for choking you. Oh, and Seifer, Griever can kick Carbuncle's ass, your ass, and your daddy's!!! Haha, how do you like them apples?" Squall yelled.  
  
"We created a monster." Quistis said quietly   
  
"Now he has too much emotions." Selphie sighed  
  
"You know Squall, I'm not really gay." Irvine remarked  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what this button does…" Zell asked  
  
"What did you say about my dad?!?" Seifer shouted  
  
THE END 


End file.
